Stupid Game!!
by Riny Beoulve
Summary: Fei's feeling really down, so Bart comes up with an idea...but...maybe it wasn't the greatest idea!


*A/N I know that what I do in this fanfic really couldn't happen in the game because the max in a row you can play Kanna would be 5 times, but that doesn't let me do my idea, so we're gonna say that everyone keeps playing ^_^  
  
Elly.Fei thought, sitting down on the bed in the Snowfield Hideout. I'll find some way to help you.some way. The group had just been to the Lighthouse. Emeralda grew into an adult, after talking to Fei about how she was created, and Big Joe sold them a whole bunch of power ups for their Gears. Their deathblows were all finished up. Now all that was left was for the group to go straight into Deus and rescue Elly. But now it was especially early in the morning, and Fei couldn't sleep. He wanted to hold Elly close to him.he wanted to be able to kiss her soft lips and run his hand through her hair. Bart and Emeralda were currently with him. Emeralda awoke to see Fei crying. "Fei.ok?" She asked. "I just.miss Elly.that's all." Bart awoke to Fei saying this. He sat up. "Hey, I know just the thing to divert your attention. Come on!" Bart got up and ran out of the small room. "Come Fei," Emeralda spoke slowly. Fei nodded, and the two ran out following Bart. They jumped over the counter and ran down two hallways to a small room. There was Hahns and his wife with his step-daughter. Bart talked for a second to Kanna, and then turned to Fei. "Here, watch the game!" Bart said. Fei sat on a crate and watched Bart and Kanna play Men of the Sea. He watched half-heartedly as Bart beat Kanna the first time, and then walked away muttering under his breath while Kanna laughed quietly. After a long moment, Emeralda decided she wanted to play. "Fei! Watch!" "Emeralda?" Fei asked looking up. With great interest, Bart and Fei watched Emeralda play Kanna. "That girl is good." Bart said. Fei was completely entranced. For hours Emeralda played against Kanna, and eventually had a twenty-four game winning streak. But on the twenty-fifth game, Kanna finally beat Emeralda, leaving her turning away muttering "Hate you." "I can beat that streak!" Fei jumped up and shouted as Emeralda walked back. She smiled. "Dare you." "I'll do it!" Fei said grinning at his 'daughter'. With the sudden surge of competition, Fei challenged Kanna, and the two played. Without even a break for breakfast or lunch, Fei and Kanna dashed back and forth wildly, sending cards flying and fierce comments between the two. Bart and Emeralda were entranced, watching every move and cheering their battle companion on. "Where the hell is Fei?" Rico asked standing on the bridge. "It isn't logical that he'd miss a perfect day to go and save Elly," Citan asked thinking hard. "Why don't chu go on anyway?" Chuchu asked jumping up. "Only Fei has the power to save Elly," Citan replied. "Where could he possibly be?" Maria asked quietly. "I don't know." Citan said. Citan, Chuchu, Maria, and Rico wouldn't killed Fei, Bart, and Emeralda if they knew that the invasion of Deus was put off because Fei was attempting to beat Emeralda's twenty-four game record! "All right!" Bart yelled. "Twnety-three games! Almost there!" Suddenly a red light began flashing throughout the Snowfield Hideout. "AHHH!" Fei yelled, feeling himself being sucked into the ground. Bart grabbed his arm and attempted to keep him up, but Fei none-the-less was sucked into the ground, away from the sight of Bart, Emeralda, and the now terrified Kanna. Only moments later, Deus began to move. He hovered up, now complete. He had Elly and Fei, the two keys to complete himself and now had all of his power. A white light emitted from him and covered the entire planet. After that, he flew out into space. "What the.?" Citan asked. "It's Deus!" Maria shouted pointing out the large window. "He got a hold of Fei?" "He must've!" Maria said looking at Citan as the white light approached them. "We do we do.?" He asked. And then the light engulfed him. The remainders of cities began to crumbled, and then disappeared into the light. Mountains fell into the oceans, and water disappeared. The Lighthouse tipped over and crashed into the ocean. And eventually cracks ripped through the planet, all the way through the core, and it split apart. Finally, the planet distigrated entirely, leaving nothing behind. Not even the slightest pebble to fly around in space. There was nothing. All because Fei was had to beat Emeralda's twenty-four game record. I always knew twenty-four was an evil evil number! Damn card game! 


End file.
